


一切都是最好的

by Jader_Se7en



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jader_Se7en/pseuds/Jader_Se7en





	一切都是最好的

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the greatest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975818) by [phoenixsigns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixsigns/pseuds/phoenixsigns). 



姜亨宇和李相赫是在十二月初的首尔机场碰头的。

“2v2我要玩牛头，姜亨宇。” 当姜亨宇刚走近他们时李相赫就开口了。他的嘴角翘起一点姜亨宇熟悉的微小弧度。那是每次他们单排排到一起，这个人在队友的哀求中毅然锁了辅助位的时候，Faker会露出的表情。  
姜亨宇有点想念他的笑。  
只是一点点。

然而他也只能不满地叹口气，几句牢骚当答复,于是李相赫笑得更开心了。韩王浩和裴俊植也在那儿。当他们看见姜亨宇脸上写着“为什么又是牛头”的绝望表情时，都情不自禁地笑了出来。

裴俊植抬头看了一眼机场的时刻表，那里面已有前往洛杉矶和拉斯维加斯的航班，于是稍稍招手让他们过去。

姜亨宇感觉这场北美之行前途未卜。

飞行途中，韩王浩打了个哈欠，倒头靠着坐在他旁边在听歌的裴俊植肩膀上睡着了。坐在姜亨宇旁边的李相赫微微偏头，身子斜靠向他这边，从座位的缝隙中看见韩王浩的肩膀小幅度地起伏。

“他睡觉的时候还是会流口水。”李相赫的声音很小，近乎自言自语。姜亨宇转头看他。

“你怀念他在的时候吗？”

Faker身子坐正，脸上看不出什么表情，轻轻耸肩，“他是个好队友。”随后补充，“裴俊植也是。”

“那是当然的。”姜亨宇只能顺着他回答。于是李相赫又回到了刚才的姿势。

着陆的时候除了韩王浩每个人都疲惫不堪。在这个拖拖拉拉的团队里，他一个人又蹦又跳地往传送带跑。

“这可是在拉斯维加斯诶！”他兴奋得不行，“我们能去赌场吗？”

“你年龄不够。”姜亨宇刮了下他的鼻子提醒到，“在美国要21岁以上才能去。”

整个人都蔫下来的韩王浩引得姜亨宇和裴俊植都笑了，就连李相赫也没能忍住。姜亨宇感觉他在飞机上散发出的那种说不清道不明的低落散去了——虽然这可能和他累得没心情忧郁有关系。

去酒店的路上李相赫半倚在姜亨宇身上，就这么看韩王浩和裴俊植对着车窗外属于赌城的车水马龙喋喋不休。他夹克衫的袖子压着姜亨宇的，隔着几层布料，姜亨宇却能感受到传过来的体温。

“姜亨宇？”李相赫本来已经困得眼皮打架，却突然看向姜亨宇。姜亨宇眨了眨眼睛。

“怎么了？”

“我们要选一个慈善项目。我们赢2V2的时候不能拿张空白支票。”李相赫说。姜亨宇不由得笑出气音。

“你也太自信了吧。”

“到时候我会玩我的牛头。” 又是Faker式的得意笑容。姜亨宇崩溃地摇头。

“Too young too simple.”他叹口气,“我没考虑过慈善的事，或许有关儿童的。你有什么想法吗？”

李相赫点点头，然后告诉他那个机构的名字，声音一如既往波澜不惊。在明白那是个LGBTQ平权组织的时候，姜亨宇心跳都慢了半拍。

“那可真是……对我好。”他努力把回答的语气放得像对方一样正常。李相赫轻轻笑了笑，闭上眼睛打瞌睡去了。一晃神的瞬间，姜亨宇觉得眼前不再是演他的小恶魔，而是另一个人们熟悉的李相赫。

到酒店之后大家很快都各自回房休息了。姜亨宇栽进柔软的大床里，抬头放空望着天花板。不知道为什么，脑海里有某种不曾拥有过的情绪始终挥之不去。亦或许它并非空穴来风，而是自己刻意地将他们隔绝在外。

无论如何，感谢这次安排的单人间。

第二天吃早饭的时候李相赫坐在姜亨宇旁边。姜亨宇努力控制自己不要表现得太过奇怪，他昨晚因为这个人几乎彻夜未眠。然而另一位当事人只是热衷于折腾他眼前那块蓝莓玛芬蛋糕。

“太甜了。”李相赫突然探头盯上了姜亨宇盘子里的东西。姜亨宇差点没跳起来打他，但是从对面裴俊植略带惊讶的笑声判断，这其实是很少见的事情。“我觉得。”李相赫特别补充，仿佛问题的关键是这个而非言外之意。

“啊，是是是，没错。”虽然还没吃到，姜亨宇最后也放弃了挣扎。李相赫或真或假，没把他态度当回事。因为这人自顾自地把他的水果弄进了自己的盘子里。为了掩饰尴尬回避众人揶揄的视线，姜亨宇赶紧把剩下的半块蛋糕塞进嘴里。

李相赫是对的。甜过头了。

来势汹汹的全明星让姜亨宇忙得脚不沾地。不出所料李相赫锁了牛头，然而姜亨宇没想到他们居然苟得过第一轮。不远处Doublelift和Voyboy 的尖叫狂欢让姜亨宇心中有点小小的遗憾——他和相赫离胜利只差一点点了。但失落的心情很快就因为奖金得到了宽慰，那是有意义的，姜亨宇想。大部分比赛的时间里Faker依旧是人们熟悉的那副置身事外的模样，只有在听见第二名获得的奖金会很快投入到他们选择的那个机构时，才露出了一丝不易察觉的微笑。站在他旁边的姜亨宇瞥见了这一幕。说不清道不明的情绪缠绕在他的心头，姜亨宇将其判定为骄傲，却还是觉得不够完整。

LCK的队伍刚进After-party的会场时，Caps就来了。他身后还跟着其他的欧洲选手。“哟Faker，又见面了！” 他的目光立刻就粘在李相赫身上。而李相赫淡定挥手示意的回应让姜亨宇真是看不出这家伙哪里讨喜。

“小Faker！”裴俊植朝Caps打招呼，“恭喜，1v1冠军！”

Caps笑着去转头和裴俊植搭话了，“你和Sneaky cos的霞真是惊艳。最近怎么样？”

裴俊植靠着他那半吊子的英语和Caps聊天去了。韩王浩和李相赫实在跟不上他两的嘴炮先走一步去找其他人玩。姜亨宇和几个他曾有过一面之缘的人问好，但更多的时候还是一个人呆着。入场的人越来越多，姜亨宇也自觉地往会场边缘移动。然而他没想到这里认识他的人这么多——虽然自己只能勉强记得其中一半人的名字。  
至于李相赫，他当然是全场的superstar，来找他的人络绎不绝。姜亨宇远远地看着他淡定地与人谈笑风生，一副习以为常的模样。没什么可羡慕的，姜亨宇想。他要羡慕也只能是羡慕这个人英雄联盟的技术——话又说回来，谁不羡慕呢？

“亨宇？”

李相赫突然的声音惊醒了走神的姜亨宇。刚才那个被簇拥着的巨星正站在他面前与他咫尺之遥，近到姜亨宇在明暗交错的派对灯光中能看清他的睫毛。

“啊。”姜亨宇赶紧回神，“怎么了？”

“没事。只是你刚刚似乎不在状态。”李相赫微微撇了撇嘴。  
姜亨宇不太好意思地笑笑，“年纪大了。”他半开玩笑地望着热闹的周围，“明明只有二十五岁却像个没人要的老头子。”

“去找人聊聊天，亨宇。”李相赫的脸上依旧是那副似笑非笑的模样，“只要你去，总能交到朋友的。”

“连大魔王都来关心我了，我还有什么找其他人的必要？”明明只是个玩笑，姜亨宇却管不住语调里真假参半的暗示意味。李相赫看了他一眼，摇摇头。

“去玩，姜亨宇。不然以后每场比赛我都选牛头。”他的声音里有一丝嘲讽。

姜亨宇哼声，不屑地反驳，“说得像我去了你就不选一样。”话虽如此，他还是朝着人群去了。

接下来的几个小时，姜亨宇就像所有参加派对的人一样不停地在和无数人聊天及合照。到快散场的时候有人邀请他去参加“事后聚会”再来一杯，他想不到推辞的理由，便跟着去了。

接下来的夜晚里他新交到的欧美朋友们给他递了一杯新奇的调配饮料，以及琳琅满目的酒类。姜亨宇不知道自己最后是如何在头脑一片混沌之中回到了酒店的大厅。李相赫在那里等着他，似乎是有些无奈地摇摇头。

“我让你去聊天不是为了让你喝到走不动路回来的，亨宇。”

又是那表情，姜亨宇想，那属于李相赫的“我太了解你”的得意笑容。酒精麻痹了姜亨宇的神经。他的内心窝着一股无名火想让这只狡黠的黑猫失去他引以为豪的自傲。

“别……别说得……你像……像我妈一样。”他跌跌撞撞地走向电梯，却因为重心不稳差点摔倒。李相赫叹了口气，把姜亨宇一只胳膊搭在他肩膀上，扶着人朝正确的方向走。和姜亨宇相比，李相赫的手很凉。然而皮肤相触的部分仿佛有火焰灼得他生疼。每次姜亨宇快要摔倒的时候，李相赫就会稳稳地拉住他。

“为什么每次都是我？” 进电梯后李相赫按下十五层的按钮，姜亨宇把头埋在他肩膀上喃喃自语，“采访的……谈到我……排位演我……好像你……在意我一样。”

“我当然在意，亨宇。”李相赫那自信的笑容突然如姜亨宇刚才所想一般散去，而此时姜亨宇竟然希望它快回来。“为什么会觉得我不关心你？”

“因为你……你是神啊。英雄联盟的神，三冠王……而我只是个被……被你演过的垃圾退役选手，仅此而已。”姜亨宇打了个酒嗝，身子又不可控地向下滑。

“我是人，亨宇，你也是。”李相赫一边回答，一边皱了下眉头把他拖起来站直，再次抓住姜亨宇的手扛在肩上，“你是我的朋友。”

“朋友？”随着电梯门打开，李相赫拖着他出去，姜亨宇嘟囔一声，“这就是你要……要我和你给那个……那个慈善机构捐款的原因？难道不是……不是你暗恋我？”

“姜亨宇！”李相赫突然松手，姜亨宇一不留神直接摔在地上。“你知不知道你在说……”

姜亨宇惊惧地望着突然锋芒毕露的李相赫。然而后者只是背过去深呼吸调整了自己的情绪，随后转身向他伸手拉他起来。“你喝多了。这些都是胡话。”

姜亨宇想抬手去握住李相赫，然而酒精麻痹了视觉神经，一片模糊之中他只抓到了空气。最后还是李相赫怜悯地抓住姜亨宇的手把人从地上拖起来。

“我没有。我是认真的。”姜亨宇笑得有点傻气，用模糊的视线努力对准李相赫的眼睛。那双他刚才在考虑要不要数睫毛的眼睛。“不然……我怎么会因为……发现我喜欢你这件事情……发慌？”

李相赫一时间嘴都惊得忘了合上。顿了几秒，他低声开口，声音里带着一丝压抑的嘶哑，“亨宇……你在说什么。”然后他不停地摇头，使劲拽着姜亨宇地胳膊。“你喝多了。走吧，我带你回你房间，这样明天就什么也没有了。”

然而姜亨宇就乘着耍酒疯赖在李相赫怀里不动了，“不行。”他闷声道，“你不告诉我我就不走。”

“我做不到，姜亨宇。我不敢告诉你，特别是现在的你。”一种极度低落的情绪将李相赫整个人紧紧裹住。姜亨宇不自觉地想这时候吻他也许会好些。他凑上前去，却被李相赫轻轻推开了。李相赫的目光四处游移就是不肯回到他身上，“乖乖回去睡觉，明天再来找我。到时候我会告诉你，行吗？”

虽然没什么用，姜亨宇还是努力地想站直身子。“好吧。你是不是……承认了？”

“我明天再告诉你，姜亨宇。”李相赫摇摇头。

姜亨宇因为求知欲得不到满足而嘟囔着，但还是乖乖地让李相赫把他拖回了房间。一切整顿好之后姜亨宇老老实实地躺在床上，房门随着李相赫的离开咔哒一声关上，世界陷入黑暗之中。

第二天被酒店叫早服务的电话铃吵醒时姜亨宇头疼欲裂。他翻身抓起电话时由于用力过猛，供血不足的大脑一阵眩晕。

“这是您定的九点半闹铃。”冰冷的机械女声用英语播报。姜亨宇长叹口气，砰地把电话扣回去。因为宿醉，他都懒得考虑这样做是不是很失礼。

当姜亨宇一万个不情愿地从床上爬起来想去接杯水时，大脑里开始不断闪过各种属于昨晚的记忆碎片。他最后的记忆停留在有人让他尝试一种奇怪的果冻酒*，现在那些果冻像是要从胃里翻出来一样让他恶心。姜亨宇努力咽下半杯温水试图缓解身体的不适，然而聊胜于无。所以他一口气将杯子喝到见底。

有人来敲门，“姜亨宇？”

是李相赫。姜亨宇的脑海中警铃大作。虽然他自己也不知道自己在紧张什么，但大脑却不由自主地因为紧张变得跟更疼了。

“什么事？”他忍着疼痛烦躁地朝房门外喊。

“预约的车还有20分钟到，我们要退房了。大家都在一楼大厅等你。”

“啊该死……”姜亨宇回头扫了一圈他的房间，所幸他没拿多少东西出来，大部分都还在行李箱里。扔在外面的只有一条牛仔裤，他的牙刷，昨晚因为喝多了而没来得及做的睡眠面膜，还有手机充电器。“好的，我马上来。”

“行。”然而姜亨宇没有听见李相赫离开的脚步声。他长叹口气再去喝了杯水，洗漱完毕后用手勉强把头发拨弄到勉强能看的地步，随后把剩下的零散件装进行李箱。

如他所料李相赫就在门外等他。他们并肩走向电梯的时候，不知道为什么，姜亨宇总觉得李相赫不停瞄他的眼神里隐隐在期待着。

“……你怎么了？”姜亨宇因为李相赫的眼神有点不安，这让他怀疑自己昨天晚上是不是因为酒精出了洋相。

李相赫立刻把头撇过去，“不，没事。”

他的耳朵……变红了？姜亨宇奇怪地想。他没见过这样的，居然能在自己心中得出“可爱”结论的……李相赫。

“不，说真的。我昨晚是不是又发酒疯了。比如把衬衫脱了到处挥着乱舞之类的……”姜亨宇想起上次醉酒的经历还心有余悸。

“不，没有那回事。”李相赫顿了顿，“你没有昨晚的记忆吗，姜亨宇。”

“哦不……”听起来有比那还要可怕的事情发生，“我昨晚到底干什么了？”

“我说了什么也没有，亨宇。”李相赫低下头，再次重复。在走廊灯光相同的角度下，遮蔽在李相赫脸上的阴影突然唤起了姜亨宇的记忆。

“哦操……”一瞬间所有的影像涌入姜亨宇的大脑，他绝望地用手捂住脸想钻进地里，“我当时脑子一塌糊涂，先嘲讽你同性恋，然后又跟你告白……我太过分了…… ” 

手指的缝隙之中姜亨宇看见李相赫终于抬起头直直地望向他，“现在你想起来了？”

“是、是啊……天哪，对不起，我搞砸了……”姜亨宇还是不肯松开手。就让李相赫留他一个人在这里愧疚到死好了。

然而李相赫只是抬手扳开他的手指，迫使姜亨宇看向他绯红的脸颊——如果忽略他的手劲有多大的话，也许这个动作称得上温柔。他们的距离近得让姜亨宇心跳加速。“为什么说搞砸？”他笑得像个得逞的小偷，“我等这句话很久了。”

这次轮到姜亨宇目瞪口呆了，“你的意思是……”他颤抖着开口，恍如梦中带着一丝惊喜。李相赫点点头，笑得更开心了。

“我的天……”姜亨宇开口却不知道该说什么，“这是什么火星撞地球的巧合？拳头把两个同性恋组到一队，还让他们把奖金捐给平权机构……”

“不是巧合，亨宇。”李相赫提醒他，“是我们自己的选择，不是拳头。”

“至少大部分是你的决定，”姜亨宇的语气中还是有些不可置信，“我甚至没有……至少是在你提到那个机构之后，我才开始意识到这些事情的……”

“我知道，姜亨宇。”李相赫这次笑得更温柔了，“这既是在帮助那些人，也是在帮助我们自己。”

“我全明星期间一直在想这些事情。”姜亨宇长出一口气，“还在想你。”

“我一直都很喜欢你。”李相赫的表情就像是在说今天吃什么一样正常，然而姜亨宇的内心不亚于掉进了一个深水炸弹。他还没能从巨大的震惊中回过神来就被李相赫拽住袖子，“快走吧，亨宇，楼下还等着呢。”

姜亨宇放任自己被李相赫拉进电梯，在向下行进的过程中姜亨宇觉得自己都有些飘飘然，还没能从刚才几分钟的惊天逆转回复过来。其实他们到现在为止什么也没做，但就是对彼此都心知肚明。牵手，约会，还有更多的事情……什么时候他能和李相赫做这些事了？

从姜亨宇的角度，李相赫看起来一如往常地淡定，却控制不住嘴角的笑容。姜亨宇又一次想起，他在自己身边的时候，似乎比和任何人一起都快乐……

“我一直都很喜欢你。”唯有这句话在姜亨宇混乱不堪的大脑里回响，仿佛远方海岸的灯塔一般让他安心。

电梯最终还是到达了一楼。门打开，早就等得急不可耐的韩王浩窜了出来，“总算来了！”他叽叽喳喳地把两人往大厅里带，“我们都在说你两永远也出不来了。”

“行了，我们出来了。*”李相赫开玩笑的时候姜亨宇心脏都快从胸口跳出来。然而很显然韩王浩没读出他的言外之意，跑去把房卡给领队让他赶紧退房了。

把大包小包都放好登上大巴车时，李相赫有意地将姜亨宇拉到了后排离他人稍远的座位。明目张胆的暗示让这个动作在姜亨宇眼里极富吸引力。毕竟，他知道接下来会发生什么事。

“我真的很高兴你也喜欢我，亨宇。”在嘴唇相触之前姜亨宇听见李相赫在他耳边低声呢喃。在去机场的漫长旅途中，他们再也不需要多言。

*（Jello Shot：果冻枪，一种将果冻和酒混在一起的甜品。）  
*（come out：有出柜的隐性含义，此处双关。）


End file.
